Hyuuga Hokage
by TheGraey1
Summary: In an unexpected twist Tsunade chooses Hinata to be her successor if anything happens to her when Pein/Nagato attacks Kohona. How will Hinata handle her new duties, the truth of Tsuande's decision, and why is Hinata hearing a voice?
1. Chapter 1

**\Hyuuga Hokage**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

Chapter 1

xxxxx

Two weeks before Nagato's invasion of Kohona, Tsunade walked with Shikaku through the man's forest while discussing who to be her successor if the worst happened to Tsunade. "I am thinking of Kakashi."

"Good choice," agreed Shikaku. "He's strong, loved by the village and his reputation is practically worldwide."

"That's why he's at the top of my list. . .sorry."

"I have enough problems running my own clan. I don't need the added trouble of running the whole village," chuckled Shikaku.

"That and you're more lazy than your son and me when it comes to paperwork," said Tsunade with a hint of anger. "Please do my successor a favor and actually do your paperwork until he or she is completely broken in."

Shikaku did not reply and studied Tsunade carefully. There is something on her mind that is bugging her more than the impending invasion and who to become the next Hokage if she falls in battle. "I get the feeling that no matter who you choose something troublesome is going to happen."

"Troublesome with all letters capitalized," sighed Tsunade. "Danzo isn't getting any younger and I can't shake the feeling he's going to make a grab for power before or after the dust settles. Compassion and mercy does not exist in that man's worldview and I want to protect my successor from that man as much as possible."

"Accidents happen all the time during invasions," Shikaku suggested.

Tsunade grunted and Shikaku's passive expression cracked. She did try to assassinate Danzo at some point but the plan failed. Shikaku is genius enough to not ask any more about it. "Danzo is hiding things in plain sight. What's behind those bandages concerns me," said Tsunade.

"You tried to order him to take off the bandages and used an excuse of a medical exam," reasoned Shikaku.

Tsunade nodded with Shikaku's spot on assessment. "Danzo is ready with the excuses. Conflicting schedules for physicals, using his own medical-nin to give the exams which I am never present at and I can't interfere because of the rules of confidentiality between medical-nin and patient. Hell, I even came close to creating a phony pandemic to hit Kohona and use that as an excuse to examine him."

"Someone can rip the bandages off his head and arm in front of witnesses," casually said Shikaku.

Tsunade stopped and glared at Shikaku. "We are not that kind of village and if we are wrong and Danzo's arm and eye are diseased like he claims then the ninja who pulled off the bandages will ruin their career. That ninja will end up in I&T's not so tender hands to boot. That will give Danzo plenty of reason to tear down everything my predecessors built and died for while kicking me out of office. That phony pandemic idea was a wake up call that showed me how near obsessive I was becoming."

The two continued walking in silence when Shikaku said out of the blue, "Too bad we can't see through the bandages."

Tsunade again stopped and looked at Shikaku. This time she looked at him with a cunning smile. "We can't but we know who can."

"The Hyuuga," said Shikaku with understanding. "Hiashi or Neji."

"I can't risk Neji because I don't know if Danzo somehow figured out how to activate the Birdcage Seal. Hiashi is too confrontational for this. He'd as soon beat the hell out of Danzo let alone be cunning about it."

"Out of the Hyuuga you can trust that would leave. . .Hinata." Shikaku eyes went wide. "Hokage-sama you can't be serious!"

"I am," said Tsunade as the plan came to fruition in her mind. "Hinata is not known for having a deceptive nature toward people or having ulterior motives. While Danzo will expect something is up he won't think its an attempt to expose what is behind those bandages. Hell, he'd think the whole thing is a bad joke on my part."

"You will being using Hinata as a lightening rod," said Shikaku. "Even if Hinata exposes Danzo there is still the matter of her becoming Hokage."

"We don't have to worry about that. Hinata has never aspired for the position. She just wants to fix the problems with her clan and lead it in the right direction," replied Tsunade.

"Hinata will step away after Danzo is exposed and before the matter of who will become Hokage is settled," reasoned Shikaku. "Her qualifications will be questioned. If not by Danzo then by others."

"There's something about Hinata that people don't realize. I think she doesn't know it herself," said Tsunade. "She already possesses the necessary leadership qualities. She has been attending more and more council meetings over the pass year and a half in place of her father. Lately the reports and clan requests I get from the Hyuuga have more of her signatures than Hiashi's. From the Kohona Grapevine I've heard current internal clan problems are handled by her."

"In other words Hinata is the leader of the Hyuuga. Hiashi just has to make an open declaration," sighed Shikaku. "What about her strength. Could she handle a S-Rank Ninja like the one who killed Jiraiya."

Tsunade winced and choked down the pain in her heart hearing Jiraiya's name. "Quit worrying so much. Like I said she won't take the job. What I need you to do is build up her resume and make it look good. You will need to speak on her behalf in front of the council or whoever will be part of the selection board."

Shikaku smiled and said, "Do you want to make a bet she'll faint when you tell her she's your successor."

"Normally I would take the bet but not this time," said Tsunade.

"You want to keep her in the dark. She does not have that deceptive nature and are concerned she will falter while trying to trick Danzo," clarified Shikaku. "She cannot know she is a lightening rod."

"To Danzo, Hinata, and everyone else who will be involved it will be business as usual when selecting a new Hokage. If the matter of a new Hokage comes up then wait for the last possible second to let Hinata know she's a candidate. All you need to do is speak on Hinata's behalf when need be and let the rest fall into place on its own," ordered Tsunade. "Its getting late and I need to get back to the office."

Shikaku sighed as Tsunade vanished in a swirl of leaves. Shikaku hoped the Hokage knows what she is doing. There is another problem with this plan that he did not get a chance to talk about and that is Hinata's attitude or rather her nindo. The same nindo a certain blonde has about not giving up or going back on one's word and promises. In the general mission reports Shikaku read Hinata developed a 'no surrender' attitude when it came to herself. As long as no one else on her team was hurt or in trouble Hinata would charge forward in a fight when ordered to without a second thought. Shikaku hoped Hinata would not see Danzo as a direct opponent in either a battle of words or outright combat. "Troublesome," muttered Shikaku as he walked back to his house while thinking about Hinata's resume to become the new Hokage of Kohona.

xxxxx

_'I was going the wrong way. . .your smile saved me. . .I am not afraid to die to protect you. . .because I love you!'_

Hinata woke up with a gasp. She sat up and looked around. Sleeping and injured people are on the ground as medical-nin's went about their duties. She thought back to her own words just before she woke up. The same words she said to Naruto. Hinata sat up and felt a pain both emotional and physical in her chest. The spot where Pein stabbed her. She saw the awful truth of Naruto so close to her. The anguish, anger, and pain that emanated from him as he changed into the Kyuubi. For one brief moment while slipping in and out of pain and unconsciousness she thought she saw Naruto stand over her. He thought he was one who hurt her. Hinata was greatly saddened by that which caused her to fall back into darkness and pain. Then she felt healing chakra and came to. She saw Neji, Sakura, TenTen, and a few other people. Sakura said something Hinata did not catch and passed out again.

A medical-nin walked over to Hinata. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," answered Hinata.

"Good," said the medical-nin. "I'll run a diagnostic jutsu one last time to make sure nothing was missed. Then you can go."

"What about Kou-san. . .and Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Kou is fine and resting. His leg is healed," answered the medical-nin. Her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "The demon became human. . ."

The medical-nin reached down to preform a scan. Hinata brushed the woman's hand aside while glaring at her. The medical-nin took a step back. Hinata stood up and said, "I believe I am fine enough to move on my own." It took a lot to get on Hinata's bad-side. Insulting her friends in general and Naruto in particular is the fastest way. Hinata got in the medic-nin's face. "If it was not for this tragedy you would be standing in front of the Hokage right now," said Hinata in a low voice.

Hinata pushed her anger aside and went for a walk. All around her the destruction is still there. This is reality and not a bad dream. She activated her Byakugan and set her vision to maximum 360 degree vision to get a better look at the damage and find any stragglers that were missed or worse buried under the rubble. She was proud of that accomplishment with the Byakugan. Being able to see ten kilometers in a straight line and half that with the nearly omnidirectional dome shattered the old records. Her father said it will take a long time for Hinata's record to be broken.

Hinata saw a large group of people gathering near the forest. She walked to the large group of people. A diverse number of ninja, mainly Hyuuga, stood facing the forest. She went to the crowd and her fellow thirty year old female Hyuuga named Miro. "Miro-san, what is happening?"asked Hinata sensing the heaviness in the air.

"Oh, Hinata-sama you are well," said Miro with relief. "Naruto is in the forest confronting the true enemy behind the attack. We are waiting to see who wins."

Hinata swallowed hard. There was someone worse than the one who hurt her out there and Naruto is again facing a powerful enemy. . .alone. Hinata thought back to Naruto being pinned on the ground. She knew he had lost. Naruto had forgotten he is the Proud Failure. The one no who matter how many times he is knocked down get back up. A person who struggles against adversity no matter the cost. Hinata did not have an idealized image that others believed she had. Hinata waited with abated breath for someone to exit the forest.

"_Hin. . .a. . .ta. . ."_

Hinata stiffened a bit. That voice. When something bad happens to Hinata, she hears a voice. A soft gentle voice full of strength and power. The first time she heard the voice was on the worst day of her life. At first Hinata believed it was the result of the trauma. Over time she knew it was more than the result of a stressed mind. The voice would say her name once or twice then nothing. Hinata felt a mix of assurance and trepidation when she heard the voice. The trepidation came after the voice said her name and a certain nightmare happened.

"Someone is coming out of the forest!" a person yelled from the front of the crowd.

Hinata started to silently prayed that it is Naruto. "Its Naruto!" another person yelled validating Hinata's silent prayer.

Hinata watched with relief as Kakashi carried Naruto out of the forest. There was a brief celebration of people cheering, throwing Naruto into the air, Sakura punching Naruto in the shoulder then hugging him. Hinata frowned with jealousy at that. Long ago Hinata admitted she would get jealous when some girl got too close to Naruto.

"Nobody would blame you if you walked up to him and gave him a big kiss while ramming your tongue down his throat," teased Miro. "Heck, lift your shirt and give him a good show."

Hinata's cheeks turned red. "Miro-san," muttered Hinata. Her very distant cousin is the clan pervert. Somehow the Hyuuga modesty gene skipped her. One of the few times Hinata agreed with the Hyuuga Council is the standing order that Miro is forbidden to be near the Hyuuga bath houses when others are using them and that Miro had to bathe by herself. The other standing order that had been receded is Miro was to stay away from Jiraiya whenever he was in Kohona. The last time those two met, it was one of the worst days for all the bathrooms and onsens in Kohona. Jiraiya's death hit everyone hard, including Miro. Hinata heard a rumor that Miro swore to surpass Jiraiya and become the world's biggest pervert. The Hyuuga as a whole shuddered at the thought that Jiraiya's successor as world's biggest pervert could come from their clan.

"What did you say to Naruto-san to cause him to change?" asked Miro.

"You know?" asked Hinata.

"Talked to Kou-san earlier," said Miro. "Didn't say much about it. Didn't look happy either. Hinata-sama. . .you can't mess around."

"I do not know what you mean," muttered Hinata.

"Naruto-san is a village hero now. Heroes are very popular," said Miro. "Before he betrayed the village, Itachi was a village hero. He had the tightest as-

"Miro-san!" gasped Hinata.

"Uh, oh sorry. Anyway Naruto-san is going to be getting the kind of attention from our side of the gender pool. The kind of attention that includes. . .what does your generation call them? Oh yeah fan girls," said Miro.

Hinata started to retort when an ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Hinata-sama," said the masked ninja.

Hinata swallowed. . .hard. This could not be good. Going by what Miro said about Hinata's confrontation earlier word had gotten around and the Hokage will want answers. Hinata lowered her head. "Y-yes," she stammered. Something she had not done in a long time.

"Your presence is requested at the Fire Daimyo's Tent," said the ANBU.

Two sets of Hyuuga eyes went wide as possible. "What about the Hokage?" asked Miro getting over her surprise first.

The masked ANBU shook his head. "The Hokage has been incapacitated. When the enemy destroyed the village, Hokage-sama released too much power to protect us and ended up in a deep coma."

"I see," said Hinata. "The selection board must want the Hyuuga opinion and my father is not back yet."

"Before you two split I want to see your tattoo," Miro said to the ANBU in a serious tone. "Hinata-sama ain't budging until I get proof you are who you say you are."

"Miro-san!" said Hinata.

"ROOT," Miro replied. "Rumor has it they have been slinking out of the shadows more as of late."

Hinata shuddered thinking about Sai. From a Byakugan user's perception, Sai is a person without much of a personality with the appearance of a slave that is worse than the forced servitude of the Hyuuga Branch House. The ANBU raised his sleeves exposing the ANBU tattoo on his right arm. Mito looked at it closely then nodded. "Its legit."

"Sorry about that," Hinata said to the ANBU.

"Its alright," said ANBU with a tinge of anger directed not at Miro but at ROOT. "We need to leave now."

"Of course but first I need to talk to Miro-san for a moment. Clan business," said Hinata.

"Make it quick," replied the ANBU.

"Miro-san," said Hinata in a formal and no nonsense manner. "The village has been destroyed including the Hyuuga compound. I expect _all_ Hyuuga who are fit to help rebuild the village. If they can move their arms and legs then they can walk, carry materials, and use a hammer. There are to be _no_ exceptions to this. I better _not_ hear about hoarding or attempts at influencing the flow of incoming materials and relief goods into the village." Hinata took Hiashi's stamp out of her pocket. He gave it to her before he and Hanabi left the village. "If anyone questions these orders show them this and if anyone has a problem then they can take it up with me or my father when he returns."

Most people would be surprised with Hinata's sudden tone but not Miro or any other Hyuuga. Since gaining confidence and repairing her damaged relationship with Hiashi, Hinata once again became the clan heir. A lot of Hyuuga in both Branches saw Hinata's compassion and kindness as a weakness to be exploited. Those people found out the hard way that Hinata did indeed have her father's cold and hard edge. She never used those unwelcome traits except when an adult Hyuuga acted like a spoiled child or the Hyuuga's good name, such as it is right now, was about to be spoiled by some fool's words or actions.

Miro bowed formally and said, "As you wish Hinata-sama."

"I am ready now," Hinata said to the ANBU.

The ANBU led Hinata to the Fire Daiymo's tent and an unexpected destiny.

xxxxx

Hinata sensed her ANBU escort bristle. Looking ahead she saw why. The Daimyo's Guardsmen tightly surrounded the tent with three Guardsmen at the entrance in a triangle formation. Twenty feet away from the entrance stood ten people in two groups. One group was clearly ANBU in full uniform. They glared at another group of Kohona nin. Hinata did not recognize the group ANBU was facing. Seeing the blank expressions on their faces gave Hinata the idea they are ROOT. _'Whoever becomes Hokage, I will request the first thing they do is shutdown that horrid operation. The blank expressions on their faces is not of professional detachment but people who had horrible things done to them,'_ thought Hinata.

Hinata walked to the entrance. She heard raised voices coming from the inside. Recognized two voices. The first being Koharu and the second Shikaku.

"We have waited long enough," said Koharu. "We will not tolerate any more delays."

"A couple of more minutes," replied Shikau.

They must be waiting for her. When selecting a new Hokage it did not make a good impression to show up late to the selection board meeting. Hinata walked to the tent entrance and said, "I am Hinata Hyuuga. I have been summoned by the Fire Daimyo."

"You may enter," said the guard.

Hinata walked into the tent and immediately frowned seeing everyone inside the tent. The Fire Daimyo is there of course along with Shikaku and Koharu. Homura sat beside Koharu as usual. The source of Hinata's frown however was Danzo. When Hinata began attending Kohona council meetings, Hiashi told her to never believe or trust that man. He warned her to be on her guard whenever he agreed with her. Hinata thought her father overreacted. Except for the enemies and outside threats to Kohona, Hinata always gave her fellow villagers the initial benefit of the doubt. Seeing Danzo through the insight given by the Byakugan for the first time validated Hiashi's warning. Hinata never felt such an all consuming greed coming from someone except for that masked ninja who hindered her and Team 8's efforts to help Team 7 find Sasuke.

"My apologies for holding up this important meeting. I did not know about it until an ANBU came to get me," said Hinata while slightly bowing. "Before coming I wanted to make sure my clan fully helped out in the rebuilding."

Shikaku gauged the two elder's reaction. They were frowning but not upset. Danzo of course had no emotion on his face as usual. "If this everyone then can we begin?" asked the Fire Daimyo in a tired voice.

"First I have a question to ask Hinata," said Danzo. Shikaku used all of his training to keep calm. Danzo could not have found out about Tsunade's plan. "I heard Naruto lost himself to the Kyuubi and that you were present and that perhaps you may have initiated the transformation. What did you say or do that caused Naruto to change like that?" Danzo wanted to control and mold the Bijuu Host into a weapon. Naruto instantly changing into the Kyuubi's six tail form without starting from the initial one tail showed promise.

Hinata did not want to talk about it in front of people yet and especially not with Danzo present. Sai spoke very little about ROOT and Danzo. What cryptic things he did say was nothing but bad news. "Danzo-san, you will hear of my account like everyone else; after I write my mission report, am debriefed by the Hokage, and the general reports are sent to the various parties."

"I am sure we can breach protocol just this once," said Koharu.

"Since its not a life and death situation I would feel uncomfortable breaking the rules," replied Hinata.

Shikaku had to permit himself a small smile. Hinata's detractors on the council often referred to her as 'Naruto Lite' behind her back. She and Naruto both had crappy early lives, both are driven and shared the same nindo, and both would move heaven and earth to protect their friends. That is where the similarities ended. The biggest difference is that Hinata is not dumb or ignorant about politics. She just used Obito's famous saying that is the driving force of Hinata's generation to her advantage and the oldest generation in the tent knew it.

"Can we please move along with business? I still have to sign off the relief funds and the villagers need a leader," said the Fire Daimyo.

"Of course Daimyo-sama," said Hinata.

She went to sit down when Shikaku said, "You are fine right where you are Hinata-san."

Hinata stopped moving. Shikaku wanted her to remain standing. There are only two reasons why a person is required to stand. The first is if they are in deep trouble. Hinata sensed no anger or disappointment from Shikaku. The two Elders looked confused. She sensed nothing from Danzo except that dark greed. The second reason is if a person is being rewarded usually with a promotion to a higher shinobi rank or some kind of reward. Hinata knew she did nothing to warrant an on the spot promotion or did anything to warrant a medal. Then it hit her like Deva Pein's attack. Hinata's eyes went impossibly wide. For once she _wanted_ to pass out but she was too shocked for it happen.

The Elders and Danzo also figured it out. The Elder's eyes became as wide as Hinata's. "Tsunade didn't," whispered Komura.

"She did," said Shikaku. He smiled at Hinata. "Congratulations Hinata Hyuuga. The Godaime selected you to be the Sixth Hokage of Kohona known as the Rokudaime."

_**To be continued. . .**_

_Don't own Naruto and related characters. If I did, I'd tell the editors they can go screw themselves every time they suggest a stupid idea. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyuuga Hokage**

by

Chad 'Graeystone' Harger

Chapter 2

xxxxx

Hinata's goals in life were simple: Lead her clan, unite her clan as one as it was in the ancient days, get stronger to protect what mattered to her, and of course marry one Naruto Uzumaki and have a family with him. The desire to become Hokage never crossed her mind. Then Shikaku dropped a large kunai as what she thought was supposed to be the selection board for the new Hokage. He told her she is Tsunade's successor and new Hokage. "M-me?" asked Hinata after a long silence in the tent.

_'Good thing I didn't make a bet about Hinata fainting or not. I would have bet she would faint and whenever Tsunade wins a bet trouble follows,'_ thought Shikaku.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Danzo who was ready to take the Hokage position for himself.

"It's not a joke Danzo-san. I had reservations about Tsunade-sama's decision but now I believe we need Hinata-san as our Hokage."

"While Hinata-san is a capable ninja, she doesn't have the strength required for the position," said Komura.

"We have plenty of ninjas who are strong," said Shikau. He cast a side glance at Danzo then looked back at Koharu and Homura. "In Kohona strength isn't the only attribute that is needed to be Hokage. A person needs to keep the village united. Hinata-san united her clan and to everyone outside the Hyuuga Compound think that accomplishment is nothing short of a miracle."

"Is that true?" asked the Fire Daimyo. Anyone who lives in the Fire Nation and knows something about ninjas heard rumors about the Hyuuga and their internal problems.

"I have been credited for that," said Hinata with a blush. "I did not do it alone. Neji-san and Hiashi-sama helped me. The situation in the clan is much better but there are things that must be done."

"They followed your lead," pointed out Shikau. "Hiashi-san hinted at it couple of times."

"That is true," said Hinata. Hiashi told her he would not help her lead the clan in the right direction. Hinata was at first horrified at what he said thinking he had not changed at all. Later she discovered the truth of his words. They were not hard words directed toward her but himself. In a private moment between daughter and father, he admitted he lost the right to try and repair the broken clan. Hiashi told Hinata other would be reformers in the past lost themselves to the clan's bitterness and divisiveness. Hinata retained her compassion and kindness throughout the worst years of her life. The most he could do is follow her lead and advise her from time to time.

"Very impressive," said the Fire Daimyo. "I had hoped for Jiraiya-san but unfortunately he passed away. I to agree with Shikaku-san and that someone who can keep the village united is needed in this dark hour."

"Wait," said Danzo. He expected one of the more well known and popular Jounin to be nominated. He prepared his counter arguments well against people like Kakashi. Hinata was like her teacher being influenced by Hiruzen's ideals. His counter arguments can still work against her. "Hinata is a student of Kurenai who was a student of Kushina before her untimely death. Before Tsunade. . .left. . .she trained Kushina. Tsunade is the student of Hiruzen."

"The point being?" asked Koharu. She sided with Danzo on many things but his naming three strong and competent kunoichi and speaking out against them did not sit right with her. Kunoichi have a hard enough time proving they can be as a good as shinobi. The old woman would never say it in public but she was glad that Tsunade, a fellow kunoichi, became Hokage regardless of their differences in policy. Koharu looked unhappy most of the time and the look she gave Danzo showed she can become worse if he was not careful.

Danzo was wary for a different reason. Hiruzen's teammates while allies most of the time did not always agree with Danzo's positions. One of his ROOT agents once asked him why he did not let the two Elders know about Shisui's Eye and the Sharingan Arm. Danzo at one point did consider telling them but changed his mind realizing the Elders will always be more loyal to Kohona than to him. If they ever found out he made a deal with the traitor Orochimaru to get that power, they would turn him in faster than he could blink.

"The point as you call it is that Hiruzen's policies is the reason for this disaster. His pacifist attitude prevented him from stopping his traitor of a student Orochimaru from betraying and leaving the village. He took Tsunade and made her a weak kunoichi. Her old fear of blood and inability to accept the death of others showed how she let her emotions rule over her decision making while in office. Hiruzen's attitude toward Kushina, an outsider, permitted a certain disaster to happen. Kurenai, our best genjutsu user and perhaps strongest kunoichi of her generation, chose her personal desires and lusts over the good of village and is pregnant. And now we want to hand over the reigns to a child who is and always has been weak in her duties. The Hyuuga united not because of a child's effort but because they saw the handwriting on the wall. They knew if they did not change they would self destruct. Neji was another Itachi waiting to happen with or without the Birdcage Seal. And to let a timid child who naively believes kindness and compassion is strength is a delusion that will destroy Kohona and leave Fire Country defenseless. Its an insult to the Office of Hokage to permit a Chunin to become Hokage."

Shikaku kept the horror from his face as he watched and heard Danzo verbally dismantle Hinata. Her shoulders slumped and her head lowered. He saw the defeated and insecure expression on her face as she lowered her head in shame. For once Shikaku saw the Hinata that had been insulted, ignored, and discarded by Hiashi. The Nara leader wanted nothing more than to ram Danzo's own shadow down his throat and choke him with it. He wanted to speak out but could not. The moment Hinata spoke in her own defense meant she is on her own. A Hokage has to be able to stand up for his or herself during debate.

"What we need is strength and the power to fight back," continued Danzo. "That I can provide. The age of foolish dreams is over. A strong leader is needed. One who will not mess around with limp wrist diplomacy when the village and country is threatened," said Danzo.

The Fire Daimyo waited for Hinata to speak but she did not. Danzo was hard on the poor girl yet he did make some good points. Perhaps the country and village became too soft. "You are corr-

A small feminine laugh interrupted the Fire Daimyo. Hinata's laugh became louder and she put a hand on a table to brace herself. She stopped laughing and said, "Thank you Danzo-san for giving me a good laugh. I needed that after everything that has happened. Your attempts at insulting me are just that; laughable. Next time try to put hatred into your words. In the past it was contempt _and_ hatred that was used on me. Of course you are incapable of hatred and that is a pity. For as horrid as hatred is at least it is an emotion. To feel nothing but contempt on top of your all consuming greed. . .that is pitiful." Hinata shook her head in a sad manner. "To think I would have to do this outside of the clan. It cannot be helped," she said more to herself than to the others.

Hinata stood straight and squared her shoulders. She placed her left hand over her midsection then placed her right hand over her left hand. Her presence, the way people present themselves in front of others and the unspoken emotions they give off, vastly changed. Hinata appeared taller and a bit imposing. Everyone's first thought was Hinata used a genjutsu. They realized it was not that but something at first they did not recognize. _'Wait, I have,'_ thought Shikaku. _'From her mother. Hinata is her daughter after all. The grace and regal manner that woman always had. Hinata even has her mother's fluid and graceful way of using Gentle Fist. Hinata's Bingo Book entry does refer to her as the Dancing Ninja.'_

Hinata was not done changing her presence. She raised her head this time everyone's reaction was different and not in a good way. The expression on her face was not of her mother's regal and gentle manner. A barely contained fury etched on Hinata's gentle and kind face. She reminded them that she is Hiashi's daughter and she did inherit that man's inhuman temper.

"Is it so surprising that I am like this?" said Hinata in her soft voice with a very hard edge to it. "When I started my attempts to unite the Hyuuga, those that opposed my efforts made my temper spike and one day I yelled at them during a meeting. It was then I discovered I do have Hiashi-sama's temper. He advised me to do something about that lest my efforts fail before I even began. Eventually I discovered a balance between the traits that I inherited from my parents."

Hinata glared straight at Danzo. Her face tinged with red and not because of embarrassment. "I am _not_ a child. I stopped being a child when I was four years old. What I wear around my neck is not some black market knockoff. It is a symbol of being a legally recognized adult in Kohona. I hold the rank of Chunin which was given to me not because I am a clan leader's daughter. I received that rank through blood, sweat, and tears and God knows I have spilled enough of all three, mine and others, to _earn_ the rank. I am a recognized member of the Kohona Council and de facto leader of the Hyuuga. And as such I have the right to be called by the proper honorifics while doing those duties."

"You have shown me nothing but contempt the moment I stepped into this tent. You have disrespected ninja who have risked their lives on a daily basis to protect Kohona and everything it stands for. I can only assume that Tsunade-sama's decision to pick me was her dying wish. I have no desire for the position I will not deny what may be a Hokage's dying wish. If anything I should become Hokage to stop a certain precedent from continuing," continued Hinata.

Hinata turned her attention to the Elders and Shikaku who sank into his seat with horrible realization. "Oh shit, she knows," he said.

Hinata's gazed at Shikaku with anger and a twinge of disappointment. "Yes, I know about the Yondaime's dying wish for Naruto-ku. . .san."

"Not another word!" ordered Homura.

"It is not a S-Rank Secret. It is a Dirty Secret," said Hinata with her own contempt. "Not fulfilling the Yondaime's dying wish as if it was never made."

"First explain how you know," said Shikaku who felt one of the worst headaches of his life coming on.

"During the mission to help Team 7 find Sasuke-san, we took a short break. Kakashi-san took me aside and thanked me for following his sensei's dying wish for Naruto-san even though I did not know that I had," explained Hinata. "After the mission and winding down I asked Hiashi-sama about it. He said he did not know. I replied that I was told about Naruto-san's. . .condition prior to starting the mission and the cryptic words of Kakashi-san. He said Kakashi-san was the student of Minato-sama before he became Hokage. Then he went into the details of the Yondaime's wish that Naruto-san be seen as the hero who keeps the Kyuubi jailed within his body and mind. A dying wish that went unfulfilled except for a small handful of people among a village of thousands and that is not the only sin committed."

Hinata looked at Shikaku. "At any point when you spoke about Hiashi-sama's treatment of me did you or any other parent ever realize their own hypocrisy? To tell your own child to have nothing to do with Naruto-san for something that was beyond his control is that other sin. What can only be called twisted irony is that Hiashi-sama choosing to all intents and purposes ignore and disown me is the only reason I did not end up with a biased view of Naruto-san."

The Fire Daimyo was aghast. "Is this true?"

"Unfortunately it is," muttered Shikaku.

"I never told anyone this because if word got out it there is the possibility of creating rifts between parents and their children," said Hinata. "That is something I do not wish on anybody having experienced it myself. I brought it up so a Hokage's final and dying wish can no longer be flippantly disregarded."

Hinata eased up her regal and temperamental presence. She lowered her head and the shame on her face was evident. "While I am honored to be Tsunade-sama's successor it being her final wish may not be enough. . .I must admit that I find myself agreeing with Danzo-san in one regard. I hated, no the hatred is still there. . .I hate the Sandaime."

"Hinata!" yelled Shikaku. He was shocked that Hinata would hate anyone who was not an enemy. To hate the Sandaime that her generation thought of as a loving grandfather was surprising. He looked at Danzo who had his visible eyebrow raised. That was the closest Danzo would get to showing surprise.

"Please elaborate," said Homura.

"I hate that he did nothing as I almost lost my father and did lose an uncle," said Hinata in a low voice. "I hate that he stood by and let Kumo dictate the terms of demanding a Hyuuga even though they were the ones who were in the wrong and instigated the whole thing. I hated that there was never any justice for what almost happened to me or what did happen to my uncle. I hate him for never speaking to my father and getting him to stop his horrible treatment toward me."

_'I hate him for dying before I could forgive him,'_ Hinata thought to herself.

Danzo believed Hinata was looking for an excuse to not become Hokage. If he played his cards right then he can turn this to his advantage. "Even Hinata's attempted kidnapping was Hiruzen's fault. The Hokage is supposed bring justice to criminals, inside and outside of the village, who dare attack our children."

"You are mistaken Danzo-san," said Hinata with coldness in her voice. Her temper began to spike. This time it was not the Hiashi type temper but her own. "I said I hate him. I did not say I blame him." Hinata placed her hands on the table next to her and dug her nails into the wood and glared right at Danzo. "The person on the Kohona side I blame is the person who was in charge of security. One of the first things I did after I reconciled with Hiashi-san and Neji-san while getting my ninja career back on track was to investigate what went wrong that night. You were the one in charge of security! I do not know how you manged to talk the Hyuuga into letting you handle clan security. I do not know if you were in collusion with the kidnapper or if you were just plain sloppy. I do know that you were the one charge and that makes you culpable for what almost happened to me and what did happen to Hizashi-san! You are supposed to be in charge of the overall security of Kohona but there were some very major lapses! There was no way that Kumo-nin could have made it that far into the compound without being detected let alone get into my bedroom!"

"Those are some dangerous accusations," said Danzo. The truth is that Danzo had nothing to do with the attempted kidnapping but he did take advantage of the political mess that was caused. He knocked Hirzuen down a few pegs. Not enough for Danzo's ambitions but it was something.

"I was unconscious during the Sound and Suna attack so I will say nothing about that," said Hinata.

"ROOT was involved in protecting Kohona," said Danzo. Now that was a lie. During that time Danzo was recovering from getting Shisui's mutated sharingan arm transplanted into his body. The deal with Orochimaru was simple: Orochimaru transplanted the arm onto Danzo and he gave the Snake the means to sneak in and out of Kohona undetected. Hiruzen and his supporters would be crushed by the combined forces of Sound and Suna. Danzo would then reappear and claim the Hokage position for himself.

"Did ROOT help the ninja forces during this latest attack?" asked Hinata.

"Of course they helped," said Danzo.

"Lie," said Hinata flippantly. "I know for a fact neither ROOT or you were present when Pein attacked the village."

"Where is your proof?" asked Danzo.

"It is the absence of proof is the proof. During yours careers have any of you fought along side the Hyuuga perhaps during one of the Ninja Wars?" Hinata asked the others. They all nodded in the affirmative. "When the Byakugan is activated to see people's chakra pathways the visual perception radically changes. During the chaos of a major fight or battle did any of you ever think how a Hyuuga is able to tell who is who when bodies are moving quickly and jutsus are being used a lot?"

It did not take Shikaku long to figure it out. "Its the speed which chakra flows through a person's body," he answered.

"Correct," said Hinata. "People's chakra flow are unique. It is the same as fingerprints. Even identical twins have different chakra flows. After Pein destroyed the village and Tsunade-sama saved our lives, I activated my Byakugan to the maximum dome distance, which is five kilometers, to assess the damage. The only foreign chakra pathways I saw was of the enemy, no more, no less. In my career I have seen only one chakra pathway from a member of ROOT and that was Sai-san. If other ROOT members were there then they would be unknown chakra flows to me."

Danzo's concerns about the Elders came true. "You said you would put aside your plans and schemes to help Leaf Nin fight the enemy. You lied to us," said Homura.

"There will be an investigation into your actions or rather inaction," added Koharu. "Before you object or try to bring up past. . .alliances, remember that our loyalties are to Kohona. . .period. We have been wrong in many things however we were never neglectful nor opportunistic enough to throw Kohona to the wolves for personal gain."

_'This is better than I hoped for,'_ thought Shikaku. _'If an official investigation is conducted then I can force the bandages to be removed. Better yet with Danzo now out of the running for Hokage, I can convince Hinata to step down and Kakashi will become Hokage like Tsunade originally wanted.'_

Danzo's own thoughts were, _'__Damn it all to hell! I have no choice but to use Shisui's eye! The Elders are out of the question. I sway one to my side the other will know something is wrong. Shikaku is hiding it well but he is Hinata's defender when need be. My former allies probably know that so I can't turn him. The Daimyo is also out of the question. That fool of a daimyo is angry at me. Anything I try and Shikaku may pick up on it. My best choice is Hinata. But how do I sound convincing without giving away Shisui's eye? Ah, that's it. The eye will work on her and it will take some acting on my part so no one will suspect something is amiss. Hinata is angry at me and even the Byukugan's vaunted insight can be clouded by anger.'_

Danzo carefully activated his stolen Sharingan as not to alert any sensors outside the tent. He _smiled gently_ at Hinata. The Elders became cautious while recalling the last time Danzo smiled and that was decades ago. Hinata and Shikaku were thrown off guard. Like all people from their respective generations they thought it was impossible for Danzo to smile.

"You are right Hinata-san," he said with feigned regret. "I have made a plenty of mistakes. Mistakes I would like nothing more than to correct if given the chance. The best way for me to do that is to become Hokage. That way I correct my mistakes and to ensure they are not repeated by future generations and leaders. It will be my way of repenting of past foolishness and pride. You know about wanting to be able to make up for past mistakes."

"You do want to make things right," said Hinata. "Then you should become Hokaaahhh!"

A rush of blood and chakra built up beneath Hinata's eyes. She cried out as the veins beneath her eyes bulged and receded in rapid succession. She became dizzy, stumbled and almost tripped. Her range of vision went from microscopic to telescopic as fast as her Byakugan activated and deactivated. Her right eye went into the telescopic mode as her other eye forced a half-dome.

"Hinata!" yelled Shikaku. He got out of his seat and caught Hinata before she fell to the ground. "Are you okay?"

Two of the Daiymo's guards entered the tent. "Fire Daiymo-sama, are you alright? The sensor picked up chakra usage inside the tent!"

"S-strong g-genjutsu. . .b-but different somehow," muttered Hinata while trying not to throw up.

"Did the sensor pick up any chakra usage about fifteen seconds ago from inside the tent?" Shikaku asked the guards.

The guards looked at the Fire Daimyo. He was the only who can give them orders. "Find out," ordered the Fire Daimyo.

One of the guards left the tent while Shikaku helped Hinata to a chair. "What happened?" he asked.

Hinata calmed herself down while waiting for her Byakugan to get back to normal. "Its a gift from Kurenai-sensei to my team before she went on maternity leave. She devised an automatic counter measure for my team in case we were ever assaulted by a powerful genjutsu or mental attack. Genjutsu that can be in the A or S Rank range will cause the trigger to activate. It causes our inherent abilities to go haywire for a few moments."

"I never heard about that," said Danzo while acting calm, inside he was coming close to exploding into anger. Shisui's eye wasted for the day because of a Jonuin's stupid feelings for her students!

Shikaku had an idea what was behind the bandage over Danzo's eye. Only one thing could create a strong enough genjutsu or mental attack and that is the Sharingan. Shikaku chose to bide his time and like Tsunade said, Hinata had to be the one to expose Danzo. She can do that now if she can get her Byakugan under control. First he had to make sure Hinata's eyes were not injured. If they were he would put a stop to the plan. "Are your eyes alright?" asked Shikaku.

"Seeing things all over the place," she answered.

Hinata closed her left eye and brought the half-dome back to regular range of vision. Closing her right eye she pulled back her telescopic vision. When her eyes saw things within the tent she relaxed as her vision settled on what was directly in front of her. "I am fine except for a bit of exhaustion. The Byakugan will stay active for another minute," said Hinata.

"I am going to find out who dared to attack Hinata-san," said Danzo. His plans were shot. If he could not become Hokage by the traditional means then he would take the position by force.

"You are not going anywhere until this matter is settled," said the guard.

"I am in charge of village security," said Danzo. "Regardless of how some people feel about me, I have a job to do."

"Let him go," said the Fire Daiymo. "The sooner we get to the bottom of this the better."

"I'll be back in ten minutes," said Danzo.

Danzo made his fatal mistake. He looked at Hinata with a veiled sense of contempt. Hinata picked up on it and looked at Danzo. "What the. . .the chakra around your bandaged eye is green," she said with confusion.

"Green chakra," said Shikaku with a sense of deja vu.

"It is the result of the disease," said Danzo.

"There is no disease that causes chakra to change color," said Hinata. "If there was the Hyuuga would have heard about it. The way the green chakra is pulling at Danzo's regular chakra is somehow familiar. . .o-oh m-my." Hinata's skin turned gray. "I-its j-j-just l-like K-kashsi-s-san."

"Kakashi-san has Obito's Sharingan," said Homura.

"Where did you get that eye?" asked Shikaku.

"She is mistaken," said Danzo. "Its from the disease."

"Doujutsu bearers have a common ingrained fear of having their eyes stolen from them," said Shikaku. "What Hinata is going through is symptoms I've seen before when a person who is born with a doujutsu believes they are going to either lose their eyes or are going blind. In a rare act of unity between Hyuuga and Uchiha, they demanded Obito's eye be removed from Kakashi-san's head. It took a lot of pressure from the Sandaime and Minato to let Kakashi keep it."

"Don't bother with the song and dance Shikaku-san," said Koharu with mounting anger. "I know what is going on."

"Shut up, Koharu. You to Homura," ordered Danzo.

"You have no authority over us," growled Koharu. "Danzo Shimura, you are under arrest for the theft of a clan's doujutsu, and the assault and possible murder of Shisui Uchiha!"

For the first time in a long time Shikaku was struck speechless and his genius mind was too stunned to process information. "But. . .Itachi murdered Shisui," Shikaku managed to say. Then his brain caught up and he remembered. "Shisui bragged he was the only person in Kohona whose chakra was the same color as the leaves that represent a Leaf-Nin."

"That's not the worst of it," said Homura. "Shisui came to us and the Sandaime and accused Danzo of assaulting him and robbing him of his eye. An investigation was done but nothing turned up. You hid that eye well."

Danzo looked the elders. "Are you sure want to arrest me?"

That took the wind out of the Elders' sails. They had their reasons as to why the truth of the Uchiha Massacre must never see the light of day. They looked at one another with fear. Danzo threatened to let the truth out and everything the Hokages and others worked hard for would come crumbling down. What started as Hashirama's dream would become a nightmare as unreasonable fear took hold of the people.

"What do we do?" mumbled Koharu.

"We can't let him go free but. . .," answered Homura.

"Don't know what you two are hiding and we can't execute him on the spot," said Shikamaru. "Only a Hokage can do that. We don't have the resources to hold a proper hearing!"

"To have my first order as Hokage be an execution. . .what kind of message will that send to the villagers?" asked Hinata who had gotten her wits under control. "We don't have anywhere to keep him either. Fire Daimyo-sama?"

"Unless Danzo attacks my person or the people directly under me I cannot order his execution. It would be a major breach of protocol between Kage and Daimyo. I can detain him," said the Fire Daiymo. "Order half of the guards to escort Danzo to the Capital Prison. Bind him head to toe including his eyes. I want the strongest anti-chakra seals we have available over his eyes. Isolate him from everyone in the prison. He is not to have contact with anyone in the prison except for the guards . . .no, it will be my private guards who will watch over him. He is also denied the right to have visitors."

"You fools," said Danzo. "Removing me will be the biggest mistake of your lives."

"Don't threaten us," warned Shikaku.

"I am the only one who has the resources that can protect Kohona. I am the one who can save the ninja system," said Danzo.

"You are insane," said Shikaku.

"H-how does a person hide that much insanity?" asked Hinata.

Danzo opened the tent flap. His body froze. "Shadow Jutsu complete," said Shikaku. The shadow user forced Danzo away from the tent entrance. Dark shadows crept up Danzo's body. Danzo resisted and the creeping shadows tightened against his chest. He let out a small grunt. "Don't give me a reason to crush your ribs and lungs," warned Shikaku.

Hinata watched with active Byakugan. The chakra that composed the Nara shadow bind technique was visible to her. The chakra of the shadows on Danzo bulged and took the shape of spikes pointed at Shikaku. "Shikaku, you have to release him!" Hinata yelled in a panic.

Shikaku felt the change in his shadow. He released Danzo. It was almost too late as fading spikes comprised of shadow shot toward him. He hit the ground in time as the spikes went past him. _'That is a Nara secret shadow technique. Shikamaru doesn't know it yet! How!'_

Hinata attacked Danzo. Her deadly palm ready to take him down dead or alive and in pain. Danzo surprised Hinata with speed for one who came off as old and said to be retired. He turned his body and used the metal cast that covered his Sharingan Arm to block the attack. Hinata yelped in pain as the chakra she used for Gentle Fist attacks went out of control. Her hand went numb with the feeling of being electrocuted. Danzo backhanded Hinata to the ground before she attacked with her good hand.

The two Elders and the Daiymo's guard moved to detain Danzo. Danzo opened the tent flap. "Kill them all!" he ordered his ROOT.

"No!" yelled Homura.

Shikaku got up. "Hinata!"

"I'm fine," said Hinata flexing her hand and getting the feeling back into it. "We need to get out there."

"Agreed," said Homura.

"Sure you're up to it?" asked Shikaku. The Elders are well. . .old.

"This is nothing compared to the two and half wars we fought through," quipped Koharu. "Danzo has a lot to answer for." _'And frankly so do Homura and I. If the truth of the Uchiha Massacre comes out, we are dead no matter how right we were.'_ Koharu looked at Homura. She could tell he thought the same thing. _'Itachi took all that damning hell onto his shoulders. . .its time to start sharing the burden even if its too late for Itachi. Its time to start doing what Homura and I set out to do so long ago and take it to the logical fatal conclusion.'_

"Danzo is ours," said Homura. "We know his fighting style inside and out."

The Elders left the tent followed by Shikaku. Hinata was last when the Fire Daiymo said, "Wait Hinata-san."

Hinata lifted her head and though the Byakugan saw the Fire Daiymo holding the Hokage's Hat and Stamp in his hand. "Don't forget these," he said.

Hinata wanted to lead the Hyuuga not the village. This was Naruto's dream, not hers. _'Be.. .come. . .Ho. . .ka. . .ge.'_ That voice from before.

"Hinata-san, do you or do you not accept the position of Hokage," said the Fire Daiymo with an edge to his voice. "I can take position just to clear up this mess with Danzo and later appoint someone. That will cause an incredible amount of trouble later because it will appear I took the Hokage's position and power for myself. That is one thing no Daiymo must never do."

A scream from outside made Hinata flinch. ROOT members do not scream no matter the situation is what Sai told her and her friends. A clan must have a leader, a village must have a leader. To guide and protect those under the leader. "I. . .I'll do it," she said.

Hinata took the Hokage Hat and Seal. She stood straight and regal as a guard put the hat on her head. "Good luck and Godspeed," said the Fire Daiymo.

Hinata put the Hokage's Seal in her pocket. She bowed formally and said, "Thank you Fire Daiymo. If you will excuse me I have a crisis to attend to."

Hinata entered the Fire Daiymo's tent as a ninja and clan leader. She left the temporary Hokage of Kohona.

_**To be continued. . .**_


End file.
